Blixtkall
by The Insomniac Fox
Summary: Peace has finally arrived in Arendelle and Berk. That is, until Hiccup starts hearing a voice, calling him. Elsa discovers an ancient Northuldran tale. The legend tells of a sixth spirit, one that's capable of controlling energy itself. What happens when, both looking for answers, the viking chief and the Snow Queen meet? Hiccelsa, rated T to be safe. Set after Frozen 2 and HTTYD2.


**A/N: Hey everyone! I don't have a whole lot to say, but I do want to thank you for coming and checking out my story. It means a lot to me! I also would like to thank the entire Arendelle Kingdom Discord server for being so welcoming and supportive. (Invite here: **** /9FkD9GZ) ****Thanks, guys! Anyways, this is the first chapter of what I hope to make a pretty good sized fanfiction. I'm excited to explore all of the possibilities, both with the self-discovery aspect and the romance aspect. This should be fun! This story is set after HTTYD 2 and Frozen 2, and the only canon divergence is that Elsa has stayed on as Queen of Arrendelle. (Oh, also, anytime you see the "Aahaah" I would like you to imagine the voice that Elsa heard calling her, since there's no good way to indicate pitch. Stupid language...)**

**Disclaimer: Although I have tried to attain the rights to Frozen , it would appear that Disney has tightened their security. How the heck am I supposed to get past a giant mouse? Maybe I should try to get How To Train Your Dragon!**

"Aaahaah"

Hiccup's eyes snapped open, and he looked around in confusion. What had woken him up? He could have sworn he had heard something. He glanced over at Toothless, still sound asleep. _That's odd, _Hiccup thought. _Toothless would hear something and wake up long before I would. _Hiccup strained his ears, but couldn't hear anything. Shrugging, he set his head back down on his pillow, and tried to fall asleep again. Just as he was starting to nod off, he heard it again.

"Aaahaah"

A voice, singing. Hiccup sat up, and listened.

"Aaahaah"

There it was again! He got out of bed, making sure to keep quiet. Toothless would be crabby tomorrow if he didn't get enough sleep. Stepping with care, Hiccup opened his door and crept out of the room. He made his way down the steps, making sure to avoid the creaky one.

"Aaahaah"

Hiccup took a step towards the door. He had to find out who was singing!

The viking cracked open the front door of his house, and looked around. Nothing! _What the heck?_ The voice hadn't sounded like anyone he knew in the village, but who else could it be? There weren't any ships out on the harbor, and nobody was visiting at the moment. He started to take a step without thinking, but stopped himself. _What are you doing, Hiccup? What business is it of yours if someone wants to sing, even if it is in the middle of the night?_ He didn't have an answer, but the voice had just… drawn him in. The chief had no idea why, but he wanted to find out where the voice was coming from.

Hiccup listened carefully, but he didn't hear anything more. _Why would she stop? Did I spook her?_ After a few minutes, the chief shrugged and closed his door. He would have to ask about it in the morning. As he crept back up the steps, Hiccup accidentally stepped on the creaky stair. Cringing at the loud noise, he treaded carefully the rest of the way. His efforts were in vain, though. When Hiccup opened his bedroom door, he was greeted with the sight of a night fury glaring at him.

"Hey, bud!" Hiccup said nervously. "Sorry to wake you up, I just- I heard something and I wanted to check it out." Toothless just gave him a flat stare. "Fine, I'll give you scratches in the morning to make up for it. Now go back to sleep." That seemed to satisfy the dragon, as he curled up and promptly nodded off. Hiccup settled down on his own bed, and felt a deep sleep come over him. He dreamt of storms and lightning.

In the morning, Hiccup woke up to a dragon tongue licking his face. "Alright bud! I'm up, I'm up!" Hiccup laughed as Toothless rolled over, exposing his belly for scratches. "Okay, I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Here ya go." He smiled as Toothless' expression melted into one of happiness as soon as Hiccup's hands started scratching. While he scratched, Hiccup thought about what had happened last night. That voice… he had felt called by it, like he should follow it.

Hiccup stepped outside and was immediately greeted by Snotlout, his second in command. "Morning, chief! You aren't too busy today, but there is a trade agreement for you to look over. Fishlegs also made some designs for new gear at the dragon school, and he thinks it would be good for you to look them over and see if you could improve them."

Hiccup nodded. "Good morning to you too! Bring the agreement and designs to me at the great hall in 15 minutes. I need to grab some breakfast first." Snotlout nodded, and started to move off. "Oh, and Snotlout?" He stopped and turned back to Hiccup. "Thank you. I don't know how I would run this tribe without you!"

"Hey, someone's gotta keep this place from burning down! See ya in a few!"

Hiccup nodded and walked over to the great hall. He sat down at a table with some Berkians, and a bowl of stew was put before him almost instantly. He looked up to see Astrid, holding another bowl of stew for herself. "Good morning Astrid! When did you get back? Did you find anything?" Hiccup had sent Astrid out on a mission to explore to the west, and she had been gone for nearly a week.

"A few new islands, but nothing special. I marked them down on a map. Fishlegs has it."

Hiccup took a bite of his stew, and his eyes widened. "Hey! This is really good, Astrid! What kind of stew is it?"

"Rabbit. Snotlout had it ready for me last night when I came back, and there were some leftovers. I figured you might like some, so I reheated it."

"Really?" Hiccup replied incredulously. "I had no idea your husband could cook this well! Give him my compliments, will you?" Astrid chuckled and nodded. Hiccup thought back to when they were dating. After a few fights and more than one axe being thrown, they had decided to just be friends. Soon after, Astrid began dating Snotlout, and before long they were married. Hiccup was happy for them. They worked so well together, both on and off the battlefield. After he and Astrid had stopped dating, Hiccup had never gotten into another relationship. There was nobody else that he was interested in. Besides, he had been too busy with his chiefly duties.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup, and they talked about her findings while they ate. Snotlout came up to Hiccup when he was done and spread some papers out on the table. The trade agreement was more of a renewal, so Hiccup didn't read it too carefully. He was more interested in Fishlegs' designs. He started to look and make a few minor corrections.

"Aaahaah"

Hiccup's head snapped up. Astrid and Snotlout looked at him in concern. "What is it?" Astrid asked. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear that? That voice?"

Astrid's brows furrowed in concern. "What voice, Hiccup? Are you feeling alright?"

Hiccup's confusion only grew. How had she not heard the singing? It cut right through the normal din of the hall!

"Aaahaah"

"That! That voice right there! The singing! Don't you hear it?" Astrid shook her head. "I heard it last night too!"

Astrid grew worried for her chief's mental state. "Hiccup, you may want to take a break. I think you've been spending too much time serving the tribe, and you've forgotten yourself. Why don't you take today off?"

Hiccup shook his head vigorously. "I'm fine! I don't need a break! I'll be okay, just give me a minute to wake up." Astrid started to protest, but Hiccup cut her off. "Astrid. I'm serious. I don't need to take a break!" He watched as she stomped off. He debated going after her, but decided to start looking at Fishlegs' inventions again. It wasn't five minutes, though, before Hiccup was interrupted again.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup looked up and paled as he saw a very, very upset Valka storming into the hall. Every last viking in the hall immediately stopped whatever they were doing to watch. "What's this I hear of ye' hearing a voice?! I knew we shouldn'ta let you do everything you do! It's too much stress for one man, especially one that's barely earned the title!"

Any reply Hiccup had was cut off as Valka stormed over to him, still talking.

"Now, I want ye' ta take today off, and then we're goin' ta have a talk about your duties. Snotlout's there for a reason, and it isn't ta just gab away!"

Hiccup's protest died in his throat as Valka gave him a glare that could down a Gronkle from 100 yards. "Yes, Mom. I will."

All of the vikings watched as their chief walked out of the hall, subdued. Each one of them shuddered, glad not to be on the receiving end of one of the infamous "Valka glares." Eventually, the volume rose as the Berkians started talking again. Now, though, they were all talking about one thing: their chief.

Hiccup thought as he walked back to his house. Was he hearing things? Nobody else had given any indication of hearing a voice, but it had sounded so… real! He felt an urge to follow it, almost like it was calling him. _But that's crazy, right?_ Hiccup thought. _There aren't even any words! Man, maybe I do need a break!_ He resolved to ride Toothless around for a while. Being up in the air always helped clear his thoughts.

Before Hiccup could open his front door, he was hit by a black blur. "Hey bud! Missed me, did ya?" Toothless flopped over on his belly. "Oh come on, I just gave you scratches! Besides, if you don't get up, then we won't get to go flying!" Hiccup laughed as the night fury flipped back over without a second of hesitation. "Not yet, you useless reptile! I have to get ready first!"

10 minutes later, Hiccup was up in the air. He had left a note explaining where he had gone and packed a sack with supplies for a day of exploring. Toothless had been more than willing to go for a ride, since Hiccup was getting less and less time as he spent more time on being chief.

Looking around, Hiccup felt a sense of calm. He really needed to do this more often! Maybe his mother was right, and he hadn't been spending enough time on himself. The chief felt a pang of guilt as he looked down at Toothless. An increase in responsibility meant a decrease in time for everything else, including his best friend. Hiccup resolved to take more regular flights. Snotlout was showing himself to be quite a capable leader, so the village would be in good hands. Hiccup started to relax. It was just him and Toothless up here, with a few dragons circling far, far, below.

"Aaahaah"

Hiccup's head snapped up, and he swore under his breath. He had thought that the voice wasn't real, or that it had been someone messing with him. He grew even more confused as he thought about how clearly he heard it. It was almost impossible to make yourself heard over all the air noise, even if you were just a few feet away. Hiccup shook his head to clear his thoughts, and listened carefully. Silence. Hiccup's confusion only grew.

Hiccup flew around for another hour, mind racing the entire time. His thoughts were interrupted as Astrid pulled up next to him on Stormfly. "Hiccup! You need to land! Now!"

Concerned, Hiccup nodded and pulled Toothless into a dive. Roughly a minute later, Hiccup was on the ground in front of his hall. Turning to Astrid, Hiccup spoke. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Hiccup, it's Gothi! She's found something, but she won't say anything until you get there. Come on, she's up at her house!" Hiccup ran after Astrid until they arrived at the house of the village's elder. He arrived to find Gobber, Gothi, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all standing, looking at something. The four of them turned to look at Hiccup as he pulled to a stop.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked. Nobody said anything, but Gothi beckoned him towards her. He walked forward to see what everyone else was looking at, but his confusion only grew. There were six scorch marks in the ground, each forming a distinct symbol, although the symbols didn't look like anything Hiccup had seen. "What do these mean? What language are these in?"

Snotlout responded. "We don't know. Gothi says she can translate them, but she wouldn't until you got here. Gothi says that it was like nothing she had ever seen! The lightning just came from nowhere and made these symbols while you were gone!"

Gothi held up a finger to her mouth, and all of them grew quiet. They all watched with bated breath as Gothi drew her own symbols in the dirt. After a few minutes, the elder sat back, satisfied. All eyes turned to Gobber as he translated. "She says… that the symbols are in the language of the ancients. She hasn't seen them in a long time. She says the first four represent the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. The next one says ice and… it… it has a name beneath it?"

Everyone gathered looked closer at the fifth mark. Sure enough, there were smaller burns beneath the main symbol that formed more symbols. They noticed similar marks on the sixth scorch as well. Gobber began speaking again"The name is… Elsa? Who is that? Anyways, the sixth vine apparently means energy, and… oh. Oh! Hiccup, that one has your name under it!" Hiccup felt the breath go out of him.

What did it all mean? The voice, the marks, this… Elsa? She may have some answers!

"Aaahaah"

Hiccup made up his mind. He got the feeling that this voice wasn't going to leave him alone, and now he wanted- no, needed the answers! Something odd was going on, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. "Snotlout? How do you feel about leading the tribe for a while?"

Snotlout looked shocked. "I- really, Hiccup? I could do it! What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to find some answers." The others watched in shock as Hiccup jumped on Toothless and took off.

…

Elsa woke to an amazingly loud crash of thunder. Instantly awake, she sat straight up. _That's odd, _she thought. _The skies were clear last night! _The queen grew more perplexed as, after getting dressed, she stepped out and saw that the sky was completely clear. Her confusion turned to shock, however, when she looked down and saw that the lightning had struck right where she was standing. There, burned into the floor of her balcony, were two Northuldran symbols! Elsa recognized one right away: ice. The other one, though, was unfamiliar.

_That was no ordinary lightning, _Elsa realized. _Something else is going on here. _She quickly grabbed some paper and a quill and drew a sketch of the unfamiliar symbol. She was going to ask the Northuldra about it, but she had a few things to take care of first.

Elsa changed out of her dress and into more practical clothes for the forest, and then walked through the palace to Anna and Kristoff's room. She knocked on the door, and Kristoff opened it within a few seconds. "Elsa!" he said, a little surprised. "Did the thunder wake you up, too?"

Elsa nodded. "May I come in? I need to talk to Anna." Kristoff stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. She saw Anna sitting up in bed yawning, hair a mess like it always was in the mornings.

"Elsa? What is it? Where did the lightning come from? Did it hit anything?"

Elsa shrugged and replied. "I have no idea where it came from, Anna. There isn't a cloud in the sky, but it hit my balcony!"

Anna's hands flew to her mouth in shock, and she spoke with concern."Is it burning? Do we need to get out?"

The queen grew more confused as she thought about what Anna had said. Her balcony was made of old wood, and was very flammable. It should have been up in flames the moment it was hit! Instead, there were the symbols, but no other signs of damage. Elsa shook her head, and she saw Anna's face relax with relief.

"That's the weird part, Anna. Nothing's on fire, but there were two symbols burned into the wood! One was the symbol for ice, but I have no idea what the other one is." Anna's eyes grew wide.

"Elsa, what do we do? I don't think that was any ordinary lightning!"

"I agree, Anna. The symbol is Northuldran, so I was thinking that I should go ask them about it. The only thing is that I would have to leave for a while. Could you run the kingdom for a while? I know you've been wanting to try." Anna nodded quickly, and a big grin broke out on her face. "Thanks so much, Anna! I shouldn't be gone for too long."

As she walked out, Elsa heard Anna speaking excitedly to Kristoff, telling him that she was going to be the 'queen' for a while. The real queen smiled at her sister's excitement, and walked out of the palace and to the river. Her smile grew wider as Nokk appeared, and she mounted up. One of the palace servants, confused, came over to talk to Elsa.

"My queen, where are you going? Who's in charge?"

Elsa gave him a grin and responded. "Anna will be running things for a while. As for me? I'm going to get some answers." With that, Elsa rode off, leaving a thoroughly perplexed servant behind.

**A/N: Okay, that was the first chapter! What do you guys think? Please review and let me know! Keep in mind that this story is still being written, so if there's anything you would like to see please let me know! Until next time, ~Fox**


End file.
